


JulDoc Drabbles

by corpsecandle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, OCxCanon Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: A collection of drabbles about my OC x Murdoc. If you don't like OCxCanon you can just move along pls thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phase 4. An interview with Julia Niccals.

Q: Mrs. Julia Niccals. It is an honour to meet you. So where were you born then?  
A: I was born in a small little town in ol' the US of A. In Maryland. Maryland is one of those small states that everyone forgets. You can't even fit its name in on a map of the US, know what I mean? Like, you have to draw a little line to it and label it like that off on the side. It doesn't really have much claim to fame. Except crabs. The kind you eat, not the kind you're liable to pick up from Murdoc. 

Q: And what was it like growing up there? How was your childhood?  
A: If you weren't crying because of circumstances, you were just BORED to tears. Nothing ever happened and if something did happen, it wasn't something good. 

Q: So is that why you came to Britain?  
A: Well, yes and no. I had a shitty part time job with only 3 hour shifts, 3 times a week, minimum wage. No college education. ...I fled the country to escape debt and get cheaper rent and started working as a bar maid in Stoke. ...I've paid that debt now, though. ...I think. 

Q: So when did you first meet Murdoc?  
A: When one of his bands pre-Gorillaz, The Burning Sensations, came to play at the pub I worked at. The Withered Hand. I thought they were brilliant. Well, I thought Murdoc was brilliant. Most handsome man I'd ever seen, too, warts and all.  
I think he intended to pump and dump me but that place's owner was the only one in town that continuously booked Murdoc's gigs. ...I think he was tone deaf.  
So, in his dedication to music, he kept coming back and kept having to see me, his only groupie. I watched him go through tons of phases and names. He went through those outfits quicker than our regulars went through whole bottles of scotch. That is to say very quickly.  
But I was a die hard fan, attending all his shows, even on my days off. I knew he was something special. We got close. We'd moved in together, since we were both broke and needed each others help. Eventually we'd slept together enough times over the years we both figured we were pretty much an item at that point. It was sort of an epiphany after about a year of being together to say "Oh...I suppose we're a couple, aren't we?" 

Q: How old were you when you first met Murdoc? How old was Murdoc when he first met you?  
A: I was 18. He was 31. For what it's worth, that's completely legal. We have a lucky 13 year age difference.

Q: So how did it feel when Gorillaz began to take off? Were you surprised?  
A: Well, with the rocketing success of Clint Eastwood, all I could do was sit back and watch rather smugly as the rest of the world /finally/ began to wrap their puny little minds around my Murdocs vision. Took them long enough. 

Q: So you were there from before the very beginning. What about...Paula Cracker, then? How did you get on with her?  
A: What do you want me to say? Professionally, Paula was a mediocre guitarist. Noodle knocks her right out of the park. The only reason her name is still uttered in Gorillaz related matters is because of the Cubicle 3 incident drama. Really, why waste time on that when the story of Gorillaz has so much more to offer? 

Q: Alright. So what about Murdocs jail time? That must have been hard on you.  
A: Gorillaz were sort of going separate ways at that time. I must admit I didn't think Murdoc and _I_ would be separated though. Murdoc went on a bit of a bender. I didn't hear from him for months, couldn't contact him no matter what I tried. I went on a pregnant- did I mention I was pregnant? Only found out AFTER Murdoc left. He had no idea. Anyway- a pregnant Nancy Drew mission to Mexico and tracked down the info myself. He was serving a 30 year sentence for passing off counterfeit checks at a Mexican brothel.

Q: That must have been awfully rough. You had your first son while he was in Jail?  
A: Yes. I decided on the name Damien, after the child from The Omen- Murdoc loves that movie- and middle name Lucifer after a close, Niccals family friend. Damien was already a year old when he first met his daddy. Damien... didn't take to kindly to his daddy at first.  
The kid would scream and scream when Murdoc tried to hold him. He only wanted to be held by me and would yell "NO" every time we even _dared_ mention the name "dada." His attitude went a total 180 though after the first year of being with Murdoc. Once he got to know him, Murdoc became Damien's idol. There's no one that little headache loves more than his dad. Probably because he's such a narcissist, he looks just like him! 

Q: And then you were married?  
A: Yes. Little Damien was our wake up call that it was about damn time. Walking down the aisle to see him standing up there ready to say "I do" in nothing but his underwear and a cape, brought tears to my eyes. Or maybe that was his breath making my eyes water up. Either way, such a happy moment. 

Q: And your second son? Belphegor?  
A: Yes. Bel was born on the night of the 2006 Grammy Awards. You know, the one Murdoc played with that old fossil Madonna? After the show, Russel and Noodle showed up in my hospital room. Murdoc was getting blasted at the after party. Noodle has always been almost like a daughter to all of us, and Russel has been an enormous support to me through the years. He was the first one, besides me, to hold our Belphegor. Murdoc staggered in hours later, going on and on about Debbie Harry for whatever reason, "whammed off his nut", as he'd say. Russ started giving him shit for being late to his son's birth, and they were in each others faces. I'm afraid it would have gotten physical if a nurse hadn't pulled them apart. All the yelling didn't disturb Bel, though. ...He's always been a quiet child!

Q: Forgive me if this crosses any lines, but it seems to me like you and Murdocs marriage has its bumps, so to speak. Though, this may just be the magic of the camera, but you looked to be rather happy on your reality TV show, Niccalsez.  
A: Well we _are_ happy. Murdoc and I love each other more than anything, why do you think we're been married the past 12 years, and been together for even longer? Our relationship, yeah it's complicated. Have Rock Star marriages ever looked like a picture from a 50s edition of Family Circle magazine? We're partners in crime, baby. 'Till death do us part, then we'll met up in Hell's VIP room and shag each others brains out into eternity. 

Q: Speaking of Niccalsez, why did that end? Too much stress on the family? Or the band?  
A: No one else was really in the mood after Noodle went missing. Oh and also because we moved to the most remote island on Earth. It'd just be a little too much trouble to continue way out there. ....Meh. We were bored of it anyway. 

Q: So that explains the lull in your modeling career.  
A: Not much to pose with out there except...trash. Which, y'know, I LOVE trash, but it's not in vogue I guess. Also I was pregnant with our third child. Our little girl Mayday. Murdoc delivered her himself. It took HOURS, but he was running on rum and the will of a God. I guess I should be thankful he got that medical license during his Prison stay. Though, that was mostly a legal entitlement to experiment on monkeys, now that I think of it. Hmm...oh well. We all made it out alive. 

Q: You were out there for HOW long?  
A: Oh jeez. Maybe 5 years? More? You lose track of time out there. Mayday was only 3 when Murdoc was captured. We were making our way back in a submarine after we'd been attacked by pirates. That's no way to raise kids, being attacked by pirates! Murdoc went out the top hatch of the submarine, to have a piss, and that was the last I saw of him for 3 whole years. Turns out those BASTARDS, Entertainment Internal Affairs or something, had taken him hostage. If I ever come within 10 feet of any of them I'll...! Well... I suppose we can't have mummy doing jail time too. But it wont be pretty, I'll tell you that.

Q: Raising 3 kids all on your own? And after such traumatic circumstances? How did you do it?  
A: I love my kids more than anything. The Niccalses are a pack of wolves. Our Alpha would be avenged, but in the mean time, I was the hunter for my pups- right? My modeling career was more active than ever. Plus co-hosting on The Talk, starring in American Horror Story...it was all well and good of course but I was totally lost without my mudsy. I knew he was out there somewhere. I was only able to carry on with the support of my kids, for the sake of my kids. Now we're reunited. Back and badder than ever. I shouldn't have been too worried. Us Niccalses always come out on top in the end. 

Q: And what of 2D? Wasn't he staying with you all on Plastic Beach as well?  
A: ...Oh. Right I suppose he was. I think we left him in that prison of a room of his downstairs. He's probably dead by now, come to think of it. *lights a cigarette* *shrugs*

Q: What did you miss the most during the absence of your husband?  
A: Waking up to his morning breath. It smelled like road kill. It's a great way to start your day, really wakes you up. Halitosis on toast. 

Q: What was the first thing you and Murdoc did upon reuniting?  
A: Damien ran up and clung to his leg screaming and crying "DADDY I MISSED YOU!" way before I could even draw a BREATH to get a word in. 

Q: Finally, can you tell us anything about the upcoming album.  
A: No. It's been lovely. Ta-ta!


	2. Pre-Gorillaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Gorillaz. Stuart's awakening! As usual, some lines are direct from Rise Of The Ogre. I wrote this about 3 years ago so it's a bit rusty- forgive me.

Julia heard the sound of the front door closing in the distance. She knew this meant her boyfriend, Murdoc had finally come home from messing about with his mates, racing cars and making bets. What time was it? 2 AM? 3? It didn't matter, he wouldn't listen to her if she told him to come home earlier, anyway. 

“Honeyy I’m home!” he called out to her. She took off her rubber gloves and left the dishes she was doing in the sink, covered in soapy foam. She was going to have to help him carry in their room-mate, Stuart.  
Well, at least, you _could_ call him that. To be technical about it, Stuart was just a scapegoat to keep Murdoc out of jail.

Murdoc Niccals: sentenced to 3000 hours of community service for hitting young Stuart in the head with his car while attempting to ram raid the very keyboard shop he was working in, causing him to lose one of his eyes and fall into a coma.  
Poor Stuart Pot behind the counter never saw what hit him, and his been in a coma every since. The community service? Caring for the comatose kid. Murdoc was lucky Stuart’s parent’s didn’t press charges.

That meant Julia and Murdoc had to spend their lives with a ball and chain around their ankles. Not really any room to get things done when you have to remember to turn the tall, lanky, missing-eyed, blue-haired kid asleep in your living room to keep him from getting bedsores, or wipe the drool off of his chin, or shave the blue hairs off his face. (Everything grew in blue. They couldn’t for the life of them figure out why.)

Which can be quite a problem when you’re barely enough to make ends meet to keep living in your flat. Murdoc had plans of “making it big” as a musician, and had promised to his girlfriend over and over about how they had “nothing to worry about!” He just had to get a band together. That’s all! (One that wouldn’t sink like the titanic this time…)

But his attempt at getting some new equipment landed him with no time to do _anything_ but make sure that guy in his living room was still breathing. Oh, and have a good laugh doing things like tossing him down stairs.

Her heels clicked as she walked towards the front door. She heard Murdoc muttering to someone, who she presumed to be himself, as usual, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with the scene before her.

Murdoc was faced away from her muttering something in his low, growly voice to the guy behind him.  
“Listen…my… girlfriend, alright, my girlfriend lives here with me and um. Look, see, she dosent know about this yet… okay…shes probably going to be a bit shocked and ….uh. Oh! Uh. Ermm… Hi! _Hi_ love! How was your day?"

Murdoc turned to face Julia, revealing something _horrific_. Huge bandages adorning his face, a bit of bloody drool dibbling from his mouth, there he stood, resembling a member of the living dead. Stuart was awake.  
“Err…Surprise!” said Murdoc, gesturing towards the newly awakened giant.

Julia’s lips parted in shock. Seeing Stuart awake and alive was like seeing an inanimate object in your house come to life.  
He was certainly tall. Seemingly even taller standing up than he was lying down. His face looked as if it'd gotten in a fight with a cheese grater, but most of that was covered in bloody bandages, and most strikingly, he had no eyeballs at all now. Just two black holes. 

“Er…Hello,” spoke Stuart.

“….Hi,” answered Julia, eyes wide in shock, “You…can talk!”

“Uhh..I..yeah. Yeah. I can. Kind of…Oww…” The boy seemed as if he barely knew where he was.

“Yup!” said Murdoc with a grin,propping his elbow on Stuart’s shoulder, (the boy had to bend down quite far for this to be possible) “Surprised? Quite the looker, ain’t he? So I’ve made up my mind. New band. And good ol’ Stu here’ll be my front man! But I decided he needs a groovier name for that -y'know, so we’ll be calling him ‘2-D’ from now on. Like that? I came up with it myself. Anyway, I’m telling you, this is it! With a look like his, we can’t lose. Now alls I need is-”

“Why 2-D?” she interrupted.

“Wha? Why because of the two big ol’ dents in this beautiful noggin of his of course!” Murdoc guffawed, slamming his hand down onto “2-D’s” back. "Now how about you go get us some drinks, love, while "D" and I discuss some uh- business matters," his face spread to a wicked grin of crooked, grubby, cavity infested choppers, as he guided the delirious 2-D into a seat in their living room. She knew that look. Murdoc was up to something _evil._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc, freshly out of Mexican prison, reunites with his long-term girlfriend Julia and meets his son Damien for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but y'know...gotta celebrate Humanz somehow!

“Damien…like from The Omen?” he questioned, awkwardly fiddling with the locks on his luggage before putting setting it down by his feet.

“Yeah. Wanted to pick something I thought you’d like…” she replied with a tired smile. 

Murdoc, having enough of the awkward situation, decided he would do what he did best in order to fix it. Puff his chest out, and loudly take center stage.

“Well!” he began boisterously “What a fine job you did with that one, love.”

He slapped his hands down on his knees and crouched down to face level with the small boy, who’s face was turned away from him and buried in his mother’s armpit. 

“Hello little Damien!” he cooed. The boy responded by nuzzling himself further into his mommy. Murdoc’s face fell a bit. 

“Damieeeen? Don’t you want to meet your old man? We’ve got lost time to make up for!” He gave an exaggerated grin. 

“NO!” cried a muffled, small voice.

“He’s just a bit shy…” lied Julia. It’s true that Damien was shy, but she’d never seen him act like _this_ before. 

Murdoc tried to bounce back from the encounter. He stood up straight to face his girlfriend. “Well, seems he’s got your brains, love! He’s already talking and whatnot! He said “NO!” clear as day!” he guffawed, spouting trite flattery. “Isn’t that _exciting?_ ” 

Julia smiled at him and there was a very slight awkward pause before Murdoc crouched to his knees again, facing Damien. 

“Now let’s try this again. ‘Mon then, Damien.” Murdoc extended his arms. 

“Oh, you want to hold him?” Julia shifted the child in her arms, but he began to squirm in protest. 

“Yeah! Of course! Me own bundle of joy!” Murdoc stood with arms extended, curling his fingers expectantly. 

“Damien, don’t you want to meet daddy?” Julia struggled with the writhing child in her arms, trying to get enough of a hold on him to pass him over to his father. 

Murdoc eventually, with much effort, got a grapple on the child, who squirmed away from him and kicked his feet. “Come to daddy Mudsy now…” 

“NO!” yelled baby Damien, but Murdoc was adamant, and tried to forcefully hold him close. Damien began to wail. 

“Listen here you little…” Murdoc growled, getting annoyed. He was beginning to feel like he might not be so accepting of this little surprise after all. Maybe it was finally time to ditch…

As he glared down at the baby in his arms, he got a look at it’s sniveling face. Mouth wide open and yowling an earsplitting yowl, no teeth, tears streaming and snot pouring from it’s nostrils. It choked on his own mucous at times, sputtering out cries. It was disgusting.

But getting a close look at Damien’s face, it was gobsmackingly obvious that he looked exactly like his old man. Murdoc looked down at the sobbing child, like looking in a mirror. Or perhaps a time portal. To his own past. Murdoc saw his own pathetic self from about 35 years or so staring right back at him. And to his horror, Murdoc realized that put him in the very same place as his father, Jacob Sebastian Niccals. 

He was awoken from this nightmare and snapped back into reality when he felt Julia gently lifting the child away from him. She held him closely to her chest and bounced him up and down gently, shushing him and whispering to him. 

Murdoc had never had a mother, but he knew the calming effects Julia had on _him_ worked all too well. As he expected, the child calmed down rather quickly when in her arms, and was now sputtering out the occasional pouty cry and sniffle as it tried to regulate its- or rather, _his_ \- breathing. 

Julia looked to Murdoc with a half smile, eyebrows upturned. “He’s probably very tired…” As if on cue with her words, Damien began to snore softly. The two of them chuckled.

“…He looks just like me…” Murdoc muttered thoughtlessly, as if talking to himself.

“A spitting image of your good lucks, eh, Mudz?” she smirked. Stepping closer to him, she gently stroked his cheek, then leaned in to give him a tender kiss on the lips. 

In the moment she lingered there, Murdoc felt his child pressed to his chest, quiet and peaceful in a deep slumber, and he put his arms around Julia and drew her, and the baby, closer.

She then rested her head on Murdoc’s shoulder in a moment of warm bliss. She whispered in his ear. “I’m going to go put him to bed. We’ve got lots of talking to do. Plenty of catching up.”

“Right you are, love…”


End file.
